Idols, Bodyguards and Love!
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: The girls are a famous Idol band, The PowerPuff Girls Z, with millions of fans. After they sneak out one morning and their Manager calls for bodyguards, the ruffs, to protect them, what will happen after one incident in the night? Will they be able to stick to their jobs? Or will love bloom and fate take them down a new road? Collab done with YukoLovesPPGZ using our oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a collab with YukoLovesPPGZ using ocs. Yuko\Bella and Blitz\Mamoru belong to her. Eren\Bliss and Buck\Eiji belong to me. No powers in this story though, so review and tell us what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter one. Momoko POV.**

"Run!" Kaoru says and we dash down an alleyway, she runs the fastest and the only thing we can see is the lime green streaks in her messy ebony hair, her bright green eyes flash in excitement.

"Ugh aren't the fans going to stop following us? The limo should be right around here though." Yuko pants. Her white with grey highlighted hair is messy again but her blue eyes are darker than usual. As soon as we reach the limo we jump in and drive away from the city to our estate.

"Phew.. That was a close one." Miyako says, re-doing her bright gold blonde hair in two pigtails. She has light blue edges in her hair to match her aqua blue eyes.

"Yeah. I hate when people constantly follow us and draw crowds like that." I add while putting my long orange hair back in its red bow. I have hot pink highlights in my hair, matching my pink eyes.

"You said it, Momoko." Eren finishes. Her long platinum blonde hair is in a plait with black streaks. Her eyes are cherry red from the run.

"What will Kali say about this?" Miyako asks. Looking at me.

"She'll be mad since we left without her supervision again." Kaoru replies.

"Especially since we're exclusive idols and we have so many fans and stalkers." I add as we pull onto the estate grounds. I can see Kali, her brown hair and green eyes are a dead giveaway as she walks over to the limo with her bodyguard\boyfriend Cain. We get out and bow to them.

"Why did you leave without asking again?" Kali asks in a calm, manager's voice.

"Because we didn't think we'd get bombarded this early in the morning. Sorry, Kali." I reply. Even though the girls and I are 16 she's the manager and babysitter of our group, the PowerPuff Girls Z band. I'm known as Blossom, the leader of the group, on stage and during interviews.

"Girls, it's time you had bodyguards to protect you. I made a call to the agency a few minutes ago and their sending their best." Cain says.

"Cain!" Kaoru growls. She's the tough one of the group so naturally she'll be pissed about this.

"Look at it this way, he or she can go to the wrestling tournaments you like with you." Kali says.

"Fine." Kaoru snaps and we walk into the mansion. I go to the library and pick up my place in one of my favorite romantic thrillers.

**At the Interpol Headquarters…**

"You sent for us, Admiral." The boy with mid-back length, spiky, fiery red hair in a low ponytail and backwards red cap and fiery, ruby red eyes says. He has a lean figure but has a sturdy build. The admiral turns around to face them.

"Ahh yes. Boys, we recently got a call from Agent Suri. You remember him right?" The Admiral says.

"Hai. But why did he call?" The one with feathered gold blonde hair and dark ocean blue eyes asks. He has a lean, quick build.

"As you know, he is the bodyguard of the manager of the Teen sensation, the Powerpuff girls. He called to ask for agents to protect the girls and said you'll get monthly salaries of 10,000 if you do agree." The admiral says.

"The PPGZ huh? I've heard quite a deal about them." The one with shoulder-blade, shaggy length platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with two eagle feathers in it and green-blue eyes says. He has an agile, muscular build, perfect for his tall figure.

"Why them?" The one with white hair and icy blue eyes asks. He has a flexible build with muscles visible. The one with jet black spiked up hair and forest green eyes says, he has a very athletic, muscular build.

"Hey now, boys. You might just like it. Now go pack and get over there." The admiral finishes. The boys bow and go to their quarters.

* * *

**Ta-da! I didn't think I'd get this much done but anyways, please review and Ciao for now!  
~Eva**


	2. Chapter 2

Idols, Bodyguards and Love!  
hey people! this is chapter two written by YukolovesPPGZ me and THEPPGZRRBZGIRL only own ourselfs not the PPGZ or  
RRBZ enjoy and review

* * *

Chapter Two: Miyako's POV next day  
I can't wait to meet the bodyguards we about to right now Cain is bringing them here to meet us were all in a room  
Kaoru looks angery Momoko looks like she's board as well as Yuko and Cain came in with five boys around  
our age the first one looked like momoko with darker orange hair in a ponytail and a red cap that's backwards and  
they all look like they have muscle the second one looks like me with golden blonde hair with it in a wing style  
hair cut and ocean blue eye he's kinda cute the third one looked like Kaoru has jet black hair spiked up and forest  
green eyes the forth one looked like Yuko with the same white hair and icey blue eyes the last one looked like Eren  
with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with two eagle feathers thats to his shoulders and green-blue eyes

"ok boys these girls are Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yuko, and Eren and Girls these are (Brick) Takayuki, (Boomer) Takehiko,  
(Butch) Takeo, (Blitz) Mamoru, and (Buck) Eiji." Cain says to both us and the boys

"Hi." we all said

"Ok Takayuki guards Momoko Takehiko guards Miyako Takeo guards Kaoru Mamoru guards Yuko and Eiji Guards Eren." Kali told us

"ok." we said

"ok girls get to practice and boys Cain will take you to your rooms." Kali said to us

"No, they will be with the girls at all times, Kali. They are bodyguards so they will accompany the girls to practice." Cain says.

"Cain, do they have to!?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes." The boys reply.

"Damn" Kaoru mummbled

Boomers POV before they came

Me and my bros were being taken to the PPGZ estate by Cain "so why do we have to do this Suri?" Butch Asked "one call me Cain and  
because i asked you guy to and three don't use your code names ok boys and when were at the estate call the girls by there real name  
and not there idol names got it." Suri or Cain said to us and we arrived at the estate Wow it huge. Cain took us to a room were we  
saw the Puffs

"ok boys these girls are Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yuko, and Eren and Girls these are Takayuki, Takehiko, Takeo, Mamoru, and Eiji."  
Cain says to both us and the girls I'm Guessing Momoko is Blossom, Miyako is Bubbles, Kaoru is Buttercup, Yuko is Bella, and Eren  
is Bliss.

"Ok Takayuki guards Momoko Takehiko guards Miyako Takeo guards Kaoru Mamoru guards Yuko and Eiji Guards Eren." Kali told us

"ok." we said

"ok girls get to practice and boys Cain will take you to your rooms." Kali said to us

"No, they will be with the girls at all times, Kali. They are bodyguards so they will accompany the girls to practice." Cain says.

"Cain, do they have to!?" the Kaoru girl asks.

"Yes." we reply.

"Damn" Kaoru mumbled

"Kaoru just calm down." The Miyako girl told her friend and we wen't to there practice room "Before we start.." Yuko and Eren walked  
to the window that had shut blinds and hit it and we heard a dude scream "there thats that." they said and they practiced for a bit. After that we had dinner and found our rooms, then we went to sleep.

* * *

Ok that the end for now sorry if its short R&R and see you soon ~ Peace ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Idols, Bodyguards and Love! Last time the girls and boys met, now it's time to see what happens today?**

**Kaoru POV.**

I get dressed in a dark green tank top, black shorts, green jordans, and put on a lime green watch.

"I guess today is the real thing." A deep, masculine voice says. I turn around to see Takeo leaning on the doorframe.

"Not that I asked for this. Come on." I say and we walk downstairs to the dining room.

"So you're Buttercup." Takeo asks. I nod and shrug.

"Well duh. Who else do you know with black hair who has green streaks and lime green eyes?" I reply and sit down in my chair. Everyone else is here eating.

"Ohayo, Kaoru." The girls, Kali, and Cain greet. The other bodyguards nod, they're so quiet.

"Morning." I reply and dig into my green apple pancakes. Kali shakes her head and looks at the boys.

"Since you'll be staying here. Why not tell us about yourselves?" Kali says and the bodyguards look at Cain. He nods.

"I'm the oldest of the troop. I'm also the smartest and I love reading and sweets." Takehiro says in an emotionless voice. Momoko perks up.

"I'm the second oldest. I'm the tough one and I love sports." Takeo says. I smirk, maybe he'll take me to the wrestling matches?

"I'm the third oldest. I like arts and crafts." Takayuki says. Miyako grins at him when he's not looking.

"I'm the fourth oldest of course. I like singing." Mamoru says and Yuko smiles.

"And finally, I'm the youngest. I like dancing." Eiji says and Eren does a small fist pump under the table.

"Now, girls, why don't you tell them something about yourselves?" Cain asks. I glare at him but Momoko squeals.

"I'm the oldest of the group and I love sweets and reading manga." Momoko says. I sweatdrop.

"I'm the second oldest, I'm the tough one and I love soccer." I shrug.

"I'm third in line and I love fashion." Miyako says shyly.

"I love singing and performing. And I'm the fourth oldest." Yuko says.

"And finally I'm the youngest and I love animals." Eren finishes. Then Lara, one of the house keepers walks in.

"We're ready for you to leave when you're ready." She says.

"Thank you." Kali says.

"Leave to where?" Takehiro asks.

"Shopping." Momoko replies. I anime fall.

"NO! I'm not getting stuffed into another dress!" I growl. Miyako and Momoko look at me with heart eyes. I'm positive the boys laughed.

"Aww come on! It won't be as frilly as last time!" Miyako says. I shake my head.

"Kao-rin, be nice!" Eren hisses in my ear. I groan.

"Yeah or you'll wear a mini-skirt to the next concert." Yuko threatens. I glower.

"Fine.." I comply, earning squeals.

"Guess she's the tomboy." Takeo states.

"Yes. But Eren's not too far behind, being the elegant tomboy." Kali says.

"Kali!" Eren whines. I snicker.

"It's true." Miyako says.

**Takeo POV.**

"It's true." Blue eyes says.

"Okay stop, girls. You'll be shopping with your bodyguards. No worries." Cain says and we all anime fall. At least I'm with the tomboy.

"Seriously, Cain!" Yuko and Kaoru say.

"Just finish your breakfast." Cain says. How has he survived living here?

"Hai." We reply. After breakfast we head to the shopping venue and Kaoru leads me to one of the sports shops.

"You do know you don't have to act so quiet." She says. I shrug.

"I'm supposed to protect you, not exactly befriend you." I reply.

"Well you can't protect me if you don't communicate." She snaps , obviously to start a conversation. I shrug, she's right. Cain has a special bond with Kali, he said we would have to have bonds.

"Alright." I comply and she smirks.

* * *

**That's that for now folks! Please review and now it's Yuko's turn.  
~Eva**


	4. Chapter 4

Idols, Bodyguards, and Love!  
Hey people Yuko here so this is what happens with Yuko and Mamoru at the mall enjoy and R&R!

* * *

**Yuko's POV**

We each split up us and our bodyguards poor Takayuki and Takehiko are being taken to dress shops. Mamoru and I are going to the music shop.

"Hey why are you so quiet?" I turned around and asked.

"Because there's nothing to talk about." he said with no emotion man he's so boring.

"Oh hey there's the music store." I say thank god and we go and and both buy some albums and went out side the I saw momoko with like ten bags of candy.

"Hey Momoko." I said and they both turned to us and came over.

"Wow and I thought Takayuki had a sweet tooth." Mamoru said smirking maybe he's not that boring after all.

"That's Momoko for you." I say back and we both laugh at them.

"Yeah yeah yeah Yuko." she said.

"Aww you know I'm just messing around." I told her and she smiled.

"Hey have you seen the others?" Takayuki said finally. Wow they're all quiet.

"Hey let's find Kaoru, Eren and Miyako." I say.

"You mean for Plan GKIAD (Get Kaoru In A Dress)." Momoko says.

"You know it I'll get Eren you get Kaoru and meet at the store." I say and we go our separate ways.

"so what's Plan GKIAD?" Mamoru asked me.

"Plan Get Kaoru In A Dress." I say back and yay I see Eren and Eiji in a dance store (the stores where they sell dance stuff).

"Hey Eren ready for our plan." I say.

"Yep." Eren says.

**Mamoru's POV**

"Uh hey ,Mamoru, what are they talking about." Eiji asks me.

"It's best not to ask questions." I told him as we followed the girls to a clothing store poor Takehiko had to do this all day. We saw Momoko, Miyako, Takayuki, Takeo and Takehiko by the girls dressing room

"Oh god something tells me this isn't good." I say to Eiji. He nods.

"Kaoru put the dress on." Momoko pleaded with her from outside the door.

"Oh look we're your bestfriends now put it on please." Miyako tried to coax.

"NEVER!" We heard Kaoru shout.

"Want us to try?" Eren asked.

"Kaoru, I'm not joking about the mini skirt and I will shred all your shorts and jeans." Yuko said.

"DON'T YOU DARE EREN AND YUKO." She yelled.

"Fine we'll just force you our self." they all said and went in and after ten minute of screaming yelling and threats they came out with Kaoru in a black and green dress and Eren was wearing a dress too same as Kaoru's but black I guess they agreed for that to happen for Kaoru to put it on, wow impressive that they turned a tomboy to a girly girl... maybe I should open up more to them.

* * *

**Ok thats it for now now it's Eve's turn and two in one day ~ Peace ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren POV, before Mamoru and Yuko found them.**

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask Eiji as we walk into the Dance shop. He looks away uncomfortably.

"There's really nothing to talk about. And unless you wish it, I do not want to get too close to you." Eiji replies. I raise an eyebrow.

"Cain-sama was the same way. But he warmed up to us and Kali really quickly after just chatting with us." I state. Then Yuko and Mamoru appear.

"Hey, Eren, you ready for our plan?" Yuko asks. I nod.

"Yep." I reply and we follow them to one of the dress shops.

"Kaoru put the dress on." Momoko pleaded with her from outside the door.

"Oh look we're your best friends now put it on please." Miyako tried to coax.

"NEVER!" We heard Kaoru shout.

"Want us to try?" I ask.

"Kaoru, I'm not joking about the mini skirt and I will shred all your shorts and jeans." Yuko said.

"DON'T YOU DARE EREN AND YUKO." She yelled.

"Fine we'll just force you our self." We all said and went in. Leaving our bodyguards with confused and partly worried looks. We corner Kaoru after a long ten minutes of threats and screams.

"Alright! But one of you has to wear a dress too!" Kaoru growls. Yuko grabs me by the collar of my jacket and drags me over.

"Fine I will." I comply and the girls hand us a couple dresses. Mine is a black dress, knee length with ruffles. I sigh and put it on. Kaoru's is black and green, but is the same basic design as mine.

"Aww you look so cute!" Momoko and Miyako squeal. We walk out of the dressing room. The boys look at us and amusement flickers in their expression.

"You actually got her into a dress?" Takeo remarks. Takehiro smacks him upside the head.

"Takeo, mind your tongue." He hisses.

**Eiji POV.**

As Takehiro and Takeo bicker I look at Eren a little closer. She does look cute in that dress. I guess I should create a bond with her, like Cain and Kali.

"I'm changing back now! Come on, Eren." Kaoru says and pulls Eren back into the dressing room. They come back out in their former outfits.

"So, where should we go next?" Miyako asks.

"Well we do need to get back to the estate before three since we have a concert tonight. Then we have to get our work done since tomorrow's school." Eren says.

"Eren's right. We should probably get something to eat while we're here." Momoko says. They're used to being alone so they aren't asking the guys and I what we think.

"Yeah.. How about the new bakery shop?" Kaoru says. Takeo clears his throat.

"We've only got an hour." Takeo informs the girls.

"Let's go." Takehiro and Takayuki say. We start walking towards the bakery, I notice other celebs looking our way and I grasp Eren's hand.

**Eva: Hope you liked it! Please R&R so now it's Yuko's turn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Momoko's POV right after we left the shop..**  
Kaoru and Eren looked so cute in those dresses too bad they wouldn't buy them. I see other celebrities and see Eiji take Eren's hand aww they are warming up to us, Looks like I'll play the goddess of love.

"YAY! Were at the bakery shop." I say and all the girls sweat drop we go up and order our food me and Takehiro head straight for the sweets. After we got it we were eating and I started thinking about playing match maker but to whom?

"Momoko-san you ok?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah you look like something's wrong." Takehiro said to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said to them hmm… how about Kaoru-san and Takeo.  
Then we left for home and went to the concert hall to get dressed;  
I had a pink tank top and a hot pink skirt that stopped a little above my knees and some black flats for make-up I had mascara pink eye-shadow and red lipstick. Miyako had light blue skirt, white leggings, Electric blue blouse, sky blue pumps with bows and gold bangles. For make-up she has mascara, blue eye-shadow and blue lipstick. Kaoru had a green shirt with a yellow star in the middle and shorts above her knees that weren't baggy somehow we got her to put mascara on and some eye-shadow and lip gloss. Eren had Black leather jacket, white top, black skinny jeans and knee-high matte boots. For make-up she has jet black mascara, Smokey black eye-shadow and black lipstick. Yuko had a white shirt and black skirt and white flats for make-up she did mascara Smokey white eye-shadow and white lipstick. Then we went to where the boys are and they looked surprised. Now time to play Match maker hehe..

"Oh Kaoru-san I forgot something in the dressing room can you and Takeo get it for me." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine you're so annoying." Kaoru said to me and they left.

"Girls I'll be right back." I said and I went to the dressing room and locked them in and left.

**Takehiro's POV**

UGH, it's been 15 minutes and there still not back yet.

"Guys 10 minutes till you go on so where are Kaoru and Takeo?" Kali asked us.

"We'll go fine them Kali." I said

"Ok well hurry." Cain said to us

"Hai!" we said it took 5 minutes then Yuko and Mamoru found us and said they found Kaoru and Takeo in the dressing room but it was locked.

**~flashback in no one's POV~**

Miyako and Takayuki were looking down stairs and came up with nothing when they regrouped. Eren and Eiji were the same with looking up stairs. Momoko and Takehiro were the same too with looking backstage. Yuko and Mamoru said they heard yelling from the dressing room but it was locked and Momoko has the key.

**~end of flashback~**

"Momoko how come their locked in the dressing room." Eren asked Momoko kind of mad

"u-uh I don't know." She said stuttering.

"Lies." Yuko said.

"Now tell us." All the girls said.

"Nope." Momoko said.

"Just unlock the door." Miyako said.

"ok." She said and unlocked the door and boy did Kaoru and Takeo look mad.

"MOMOKO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kaoru shouted.

"No time we have 3 minutes to get down stair for the concert." Eiji said and we ran down stairs just in time.

**Ok the next chapter is the concert and its eve's turn**  
**~Peace ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miyako POV.**

I grab my drum sticks and get onto my lift while the others follow suit. I always love the thrill of performing.

"Okay, girls, we'll be waiting so go get 'em!" Kali ushers and the lifts start to move, bringing the girls and I up onto the stage.

"Alright please welcome the PowerPuff Girls Z!" The announcer says over the loudspeaker. Our fans scream our group name and BC strums her electric guitar. We nod to eachother and I start the beat.

Blossom- "Lifes is all about farewells.  
someone once said those words."

Bella- "But if that's all there is, then why did we meet to begin with?"

Me- "All people are travelers who meet and part"

Buttercup- "In a never-ending cycle each time they gain."

Bliss- "Memories and new guildng lights, come on, don't you look at me."

Bella and Blossom- "With those tearful eyes of yours, let me see your smile.

BC and I- "I know that I'll see you again someday somewhere out there."

Bliss- "Believe in the power of fate to bring us together."

Bella and I- "I know that I'll see you again, so until that day."

BC and Blossom- "Don't you ever forget about me."

All- "It's a promise."

The crowd goes wild and we all give small bows, catching our breath for a few moments before nodding to the disc jockey.

Blossom**- "**Whoa~!  
A sensitivity in every part of me  
Like a shock on my skin  
Every time you walk in, it's electricity"

Bella- "Like a beat in my heart (in my heart)  
And now I'm thinking about you  
Now I'm thinking about you  
Now I'm thinking about you, Oh Yeah"

Me- "Boy, I don't really know nothing about you  
But I'm excited just to be around you  
I'm taken by the aura that surrounds you  
I feel electric, I feel electric.."

Bliss- "You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies~!"

BC- "You got me wired to,  
Every part of you.  
You came, hit the switch,  
Oh, you make me electric,  
Connected to you~"

All- "Like a beat in my heart (in my heart)"  
Bella and Blossom- "And now I'm thinking about you (Oh Yeah)  
Now I'm thinking about you,  
You got me thinking about you"

Bliss- "Boy, I don't really know nothing about you,  
But I'm excited just to be around you,  
I'm taken by the aura that surrounds you,  
I feel electric,  
I feel electric"

Me- "You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies~"

BC- "Oh Woah~ Woah Yeah Yeah~ Oh~."

Bella- "Boy, I don't really know nothing about you,  
But I'm excited just to be around you,  
I'm taken by the aura that surrounds you,  
I feel electric,  
I feel electric~"

Blossom- "You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies, (You give me butterflies~)  
You give me butterflies (Oh Yeah~)"

All- "Boy, I don't really know nothing about you,  
But I'm excited just to be around you,  
I'm taken by the aura that surrounds you,  
I feel electric,  
I feel electric~,  
You give me butterflies,  
You give me butterflies~!"

**Takayuki POV.**

My bros and I just stand there, not moving. Bubbles sounds like an angel and plays the drums better than anyone else I've heard.

"Surprised? They've been in the special academy since pre-k so they are very advanced." Kali says as the girls walk in.

"Good job, girls! I think you surprised your bodyguards though, they haven't moved since you started singing." Cain says.

"Hey!" Takeo growls.

"No time, guys. We'd better get out of here before the paparazzi start playing tag." Takehiro says and we run out of the concert hall to the back stage entrance. The limo is started so we jump in and the chauffer starts the drive back to the estate.

**The first song was picked out by Yuko, the second by me. So please review and ciao for now!  
~Eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaoru's POV the next day**  
Ugh what does Eren and Yuko have planned after last night I have no idea.

_'Flashback'_  
_"Kaoru don't start with us." Eren said _  
_"Yeah I promise if you do you'll hate tomorrow if you do." Yuko threatened me _  
_"Whatever." And I continued to do it anyways_  
_"Have it your way." They both said _  
_'End of flashback'_

I got out the bathroom and find that all my shorts are missing and a skirt is on my bed with a note

_'Dear Kaoru,_  
_Hope you love this today and don't bother looking for your shorts we hid them _  
_Love Eren and Yuko'_

Damn them they just hate me I put it on my uniform is a green shirt with a black jacket and skirt with green lining it's supposed to be pant's or shorts. I'm killing them I went down stairs to find the girls dressed all or uniforms are the same but in our respected colors and Eren is wearing shorts. I also see the boys with uniforms on too oh come on is no place sacred for us.

"Morning Kaoru I see you found our surprise for you." Eren said and all the others laughed

"What did you two do to her?" Kali asked

"Oh just a little torture for making us mad." Yuko said

"Ok… well here are the boy's schedules." Cain said.

"Ok I have Math, English, World history, Physics, Culinary, Astronomy, Advanced linguistics, and drama classes, Gifted Music, and Gym." Takehiko says.

"No way he has all my classes." Momoko said.

"Well I have the same for the first 4 and last two and I have…" Takayuki stops mid sentence mostly got all of Miyako's classes.

"You have what?" we all asked then Takeo took his schedule

"BAHAHA OMG THIS IS SO FUNNY." Takeo said laughing his butt off.

"S-SHUT UP!" Takayuki said taking his schedule back and put it in his pocket.

"Ha-ha… ok well my classes are the same with the first four and last two and the rest are Karate, weapons, Martial arts and ROTC." Takeo said.

"And my day just gets better and better." I said mad.

"Same on the 6 classes you have and then I have Advanced Music, (not like the one we have together this is writing songs) Media studies, Ice skating Freestyle 6." Mamoru said.

"Yippee." Yuko said sarcastically.

"Same again on the six classes then I got advanced dance, weaponry skills, and Medical and aquatics classes." Eiji said.

"Are you kidding me?" Eren said.

**Takeo's POV **

Hahahahaha I can't believe Takayuki got all those girly classes (he got Fashion and Modeling, cheer, advanced art and sewing classes) I'm going to have to remember this later for blackmail on him. When we got to the school it was so big it was unbelievable.

"Alright kids have a nice day also Kaoru and Eren try not to get into a fight." Cain and Kali said to us.

"Ok Bye." We told them as we got out and went to find our classes with the girls when we made it to first we found some seats near them and the teacher told us to introduce ourselves.

"Hi I'm Takahiko." He says with a bored expression and all our classmates that are girls squeal except for Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Yuko, and Eren.

"Hi I'm Takayuki." Takayuki says with a sweet smile the same girls who squealed started saying that he was super cute and stuff.

"Yo I'm Takeo." I said and the same girls were screaming like they just saw some celebrities (ironic how there in class with some right now).

"Hey I'm Mamoru." Mamoru said and made all the same girls blush like mad.

"And I'm Eiji." Eiji said all mysteriously and all the same girl now passed out on the floor.

**Ok that's it for this chapter the next one will continue with the school day **  
**~Peace ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Idol's, Bodyguard's, and Love!**  
**Ok for chapter 7 the songs were Yakusoku Yo "It's a Promise" from AKB0048 and Electric by Blush ok. Well on to the story!**  
**Yuko's POV**

It's been about five minutes since the girls in the class passed thanks to Eiji and Guess who wakes up first (go on guess) I wish it was anyone but her if you guessed the *** who thinks she's a princess your right then the rest woke up moments later.

"Ok do you girls have any questions for the boys?" Our teacher asked Himiko raised her hand quickly "uh... yes Himiko go on and ask." He told her.

"Thank you, do any of you boys have girlfriends?" Himeko asked.

"No but were not look for any either at the moment." They told her and the boys in the class plus us start to snicker.

"Ok we would have time for more but with the time wasted waiting for you girls to wake up left us with no more time." Our teacher said and the boys returned to their seat next to us Himiko looked mad at that oh well the rest went fast until lunch. We sat at our usual table and the boys  
Left to get their lunch and Himiko came over.

"Hey you five stay away from them there mine." Himiko said to us super mad.

"But Himiko that impossible we all live in the same house." Momoko said to her.

"What but how!?" She Screamed.

"Because Himiko they do its best not explained." I told her.

"Now leave so we can enjoy our lunch in peace." Kaoru said to her.

"I'll get you for this you… You ugh whatever." She said and stomped away.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Miyako asked kind of nervous.

"Nothing she might try to spread rumors but that's it." Eren told Miyako.

"Ok were back." The boys said to us.

**Mamoru's POV**

Hmmm… it looks like something's wrong with the girls.

"Hey is something up?" I asked I could tell the others saw it too.

"No it's nothing." Momoko said  
"You're lying." Takehiko said  
"Ok then it doesn't concern you." Kaoru said  
"It actually does." Takeo said.

"Just drop it!" Eren said kind of annoyed.

"Fine well get it one way or another." Eiji said and the rest of the day went fast and we finally got home.

**No one's POV**

After the kid's got home someone had an evil plan getting started. We see Himiko walking up to some boys.

"Hey you guys are big fans of the PPGZ right?" Himiko asked smirking.

"Yeah why?" one asked.

"Because I know where they live." She said.

"Ok what's in it for us?" another asked.

"You can do whatever you want with them." She said smirking again.

"Alright." They all said.

**Ok well that's it for this chapter and now it's eve's turn and my teeth hurt T.T **  
**~peace ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eren POV that night.**

"I don't think Himeko would spread rumors. Knowing her, she'll try to get back at us through other means." Momoko says. The boys went to get hot chocolate for us so it's giving the girls and I a chance to talk about today.

"Now that you mention it when we were going out with the boys she had been hanging out with she did pull that prank." Yuko says while writing in her music composition.

"But we're a lot more famous than her and she only wants attention since she's been spoiled rotten all her life and remember her big sister Miko is her idol." I remind them.

"But what would she do since the boys are staying with us?" Miyako asks timidly.

"We don't know but we shouldn't worry about it, Miyako. We've got regular guards plus our own personal bodyguards to protect us, even if we don't need them." Kaoru assures her.

"She's right, Miyako. No need to worry." Momoko says. Then the lights go out.

"W-What happened? Kaoru?!" I whisper in the dark. I hear a shrug.

"Wasn't me, Eren, if I wanted to get back at you with this I would have already done it." Kaoru replies.

"I'm scared." Miyako and Momoko squeal in fear and I feel my way to Miyako and the others.

"Don't worry. Stay together." Kaoru says and I feel around for my phone.

"My phone's gone!" I hiss.

"So is mine!" Yuko adds. No we can't have any light to see what's going on. Then we hear a creak and a few guys crawl in through the curtained window.

"Hello, ladies. Want to come with us?" One of them asks, he looks like he's a heartbreaker on first sight.

"Never, bakas." Kaoru growls and gets in front of the girls and I protectively.

"That hurt. Let's get them, boys." Another says a little ticked off and they come towards us.

"Stay back." I hiss and reach for the lamp beside me.

"Nope. It's time you told your fans your real identities anyway." A third replies and everything happens in a blur. The guys who runs at me pins me against the wall but I throw him off and we start wrestling. Kaoru is fighting three others off from Momoko, Miyako and herself. Yuko is hand to hand with the last.

"AAHHHH!" Miyako and Momoko wail before hands clamp over their mouths. I growl even louder.

**Eiji POV.**

"Something is bothering the girls. It could have something to do with Shirogane." Takahiko says while filling the pink mug with hot cocoa. The rest of us nod, that girl with fiery red frizzy hair in two pigtails and magenta eyes with stars in them with way too much make-up. She obviously has problems.

"Yeah. But how could we find out?" Takayuki says. I place my chin on my hand and lean on them, looking out the window to the grey outdoors, a storm is nearly here. I wonder why Eren was so annoyed earlier? It couldn't be from all the girls in class passing out, she's not the girl who'd get jealous easily.

"We could use Cain or Kali. They know them better than us." I suggest.

"True. But the girls would find out." Mamoru says.

"It has to do with Himeko then. She did seem rather mad." Takeo says. Then we hear a loud, blood-curdling scream.

"The girls!" We all say and run out of the kitchen to the room where the girls are, we hear fighting in there so we bust in, my eyes land on Eren who's wrestling with another guy who looks rather rough.

"Eren." I say and I knock him off her.

"Eiji!?" She croaks. I push her behind me with one arm and reach for my pistol in its hidden holster with my other and aim it for the guy's abdomen.

"Hands up and behind your head and face the wall or I shoot." I order, I can see the others in similar situations out of the corner of my eye. My guy turns around to face me and I see him growl with malice as he reaches into his pocket and draws out a knife.

"Who do you think you are, pointing a gun at a citizen!" He hisses and runs toward me, ready to stab one or the both of us.

"Eren, get out of the way!" I say and push her down as the knife embeds itself in a cushion. I then grab the guy and put him into a headlock before putting him down on the floor. Cain and Kali run in with guards.

"What happened!?" Kali gasps and runs over to the girls, checking them over as they tell what happened. Cain walks over to the guys and I.

"Why did you leave them alone." Cain asks coldly.

"We'd gone to get the girls hot chocolate and they said they wanted to talk in private. We respected their privacy then we heard screams." Takahiko says.

"We ran here to see what happened and ran into the intruders. The girls were fighting them themselves." Takeo adds. I sneak a glance at Eren.

"You are bodyguards. You protect the girls at all costs and if you get one more strike you're out and you turn in your badges. So from now on, you will be within eye-sight of the girls at all times and be staying in the same room as they are. Those are orders. Got it!" Cain orders.

"Hai, Suri-senpai." We reply and bow. He gestures for us to join the girls and I walk over to Eren quickly.

"Gomenasai, Eren-chan." I apologize.

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it! Please review and ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Momoko's POV **

Cain and Kali told us to stay home today with boys just to be safe while the police look for those idiot's from last night. All of us are in the living room doing our own thing; I'm reading and Takahiko's looking at me and reading, Miyako is sketching and Takayuki is doing the same thing just drawing not reading, Kaoru and Takeo are watching sports and Takeo looks at her every now and again, Yuko is on her phone with her headphones on and Mamoru is just looking at her, Eren is watching videos on the computer of dancing and Eiji is looking at her too. Ok that's it.

"hey why are you guys constantly looking at us?" I finally ask.

"One it's our job as bodyguards to watch you and two we have to be more careful now ok." Takahiko says.

"Well it's boring here." Kaoru complains.

"Then why don't we all go somewhere." Takeo suggests.

"If Kali and Cain say ok then well go." Miyako says.

"Ok someone call them." Takayuki said then Eren got her phone out and gave it to Takeo.

"Wait why me?" He asks.

"Your idea." She says.

"Fine." Then he calls them and they both say ok.

**Takehiko POV **

Each of us is taking the girls somewhere I have no idea about them but I'm taking Momoko to the cherry tree grove for a little picnic.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a secret." I said.

"whatever." She said in a bored tone.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you and your friends singers?" I asked her.

"Now that's my secret." She said.

"I'll learn it one way or another." I told her and we talked a bit more before we reached the cherry tree grove.

"Ok were here." I said and we both get out of the car (A/N: Yes they have cars and can drive) and I grab the basket and Momoko look pretty happy I'm glad that she's not bored anymore.

"This place is awesome!" Momoko exclaimed we had the picnic when she decided to take my hat and run with it.

"Hey give that back!" I yelled chasing her I think we ran for about 5 minutes before I caught her and we both tripped and…KISSED!? Forbidden this is forbidden (aww Takehiko you're a stick in the mud) when we both snapped back to reality and I took my hat from her while were both blushing like crazy. I hope the others don't find out.

**? POV **

How dare he kiss her she's mine! She's my Momoko and why she is blushing like that with him that should be me grrr…. Well I better tell Himiko about this so we can fix that little problem.

**Ok that's it sorry it's so late I just have too much school but it's almost summer break well bye **  
**~peace ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miyako POV.**

"Wow! Arigato!" I say and hug Takayuki suddenly. He blushes lightly. We're at the Aquarium which is one of my favorite places to go. "Oh, gomenasai."

"No, no, it's okay." He replies and leads me towards the small feeling pool with stingrays and other specimen. I smile brightly.

"Have you ever felt a stingray before, Takayuki?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. I've been in training most of my life so I've never really gotten to go places unless it was a mission." He replies. I take his hand and gently place it in the water as one of the stingrays swims past.

"Well now you have." I cheer and he smiles gently. He's kinda cute when he actually does smile instead of keeping a straight face. After a while at the feeling pool he takes me out on the nature walk beside the bay.

"Miyako, why did you and the girls become a band?" He asks out of the blue. I look away from him towards the sea.

"Well… that's a secret okay?" I stammer in reply.

"Alright. But you'll have to tell me sometime." He says.

**Takayuki POV.**

I wonder why she won't tell me? Never mind, I'll let her tell me when she's ready.

"Why did you become an agent?" She asks.

"Classified." I reply hurriedly.

"Then we're even." She sighs. As we're walking into the forest part of the pathway a snake slithers past. She shrieks and in a blur she turns, trips into me knocking us both down, and when I finally can see straight I notice she's on top of me and we're kissing. She opens her eyes and goes beet red before rolling off of me. Great, I just did the forbidden and broke the rules. I hope nobody else finds out about this.

**? POV.**

What! How could he kiss Miyako! She's mine! I can't believe she's blushing at him either.. Grr.. Himeko's going to burst into flames when she hears about this.

**Now it's Yuuko's turn! Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaoru POV**

"Awesome!" I exclaimed to Takeo he brought me to the new skate park I've been meaning to come here for a while but never had the time to.

"Your welcome." He says and smile's for the first time to me anyways and it's kind of cute WAIT! Get a hold of yourself Kaoru you're turning into Momoko or worse Miyako!

"Well what are we waiting for let's skate." I say and grab my green skate board and he grabs his and we skate off.

"If you don't mind my asking why did you become a singer? no offence but it seems a little to girly for you." He says.

"We'll that's my little secret with the girls." I tell him.

"Then I'll just have to find out wont I?" he asked I smile this time.

"If you survive that long anyways." I tell him again and we skate quietly for a while until I break it "so why are you in your friends agents?" I asked.

"Well now that's our secret." He smirked god I hate when people smirk somehow it always ends up biting me in the butt.

**Takeo POV**

Me and Kaoru are having a pretty good time skating around the skate park now were in the forest just walking around

"So why did you and your friends agree to guard us?" she asked me.

"Sorry but that's classified." I stated simply.

"Oh is that so." She said and I didn't notice her stop or turn around when we kissed this is so cool yet it's forbidden when we regained our composure she was blushing redder then a tomato.

"Umm... S-sorry." I stuttered and helped her up man I hope Cain and Kali don't find out about this or even the boys or I'm in a heap of trouble.

"I-it's fine." She also stuttered and we walked back to where our car was.

**? POV**

Damn him how dare he kiss her that should be me down there with Kaoru damn it Himiko going to blow a fuse when she hears about this.

**Wow 3 updates in 1 day we must really love you guys or we love to type one of the two**  
**~peace ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eren POV.**

"Wow, thanks for bringing me here!" I say and smile brightly. He looks at his feet for a second before smiling back at me. He brought me to a dance studio, one of the best around actually.

"No problem. Shall we go in?" He says. I nod and we walk in. It's the best studio I've seen in years.

"I can't believe you actually brought me here." I say.

"Why don't you go get dressed." Eiji suggests. I smile and run to the changing rooms. I know he's standing right outside the curtain, which I have to say makes me feel better. I put on a tight black leotard, black ballet skirt and black tights with dance shoes then walk out. He hasn't moved at all.

"I think you should change, Eiji." I say and wheel him around into the mens' dressing room.

"Fine." He says, delayed by my actions. He walks out in a tight fitted black shirt and dance pants with white dance shoes.

"That's better." I compliment with a small giggle. He leads me onto the polished floor.

"I have a question to ask. Why did you become a singer?" Eiji asks.

"Why did you become an agent? Sorry but it isn't undisclosed." I reply.

"I will find out sometime then." He sighs and slowly spins me around.

**Eiji POV**

I can't help but wonder why she became a singer, she seems like a really good dancer and archer it just doesn't add up completely. As I'm thinking another guy bumps into me, pushing me right into Eren. When I regain my senses I realize that we're kissing and I'm holding her dramatically. She's bright red and I pull away quickly. I hope that the others don't find out about this or they'll have me out of the country pronto.

"Oh I'm so sorry, mister." The guy apologizes. I turn to him and nod.

"It's alright." I reply. Eren and I leave the floor and hide in a small lounge to calm down. I don't know why but it was kinda cool. Agh come on Eiji we aren't supposed to love eachother!

**? POV.**

How dare they kiss like that! And so close! Grr! Himeko's going to skin her alive now that they've kissed! She belongs to me only!

**Now it's Yuuko's turn! Please continue to review and see y'all next time! Ciao!  
~Eva**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuko POV**

"OMG THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" I exclaimed and almost started doing back flips this place is the most awesome music store in the world it has all languages and genres I swear my eyes were sparkling.

"Glad you liked it." Mamoru said smiling hmm… smiling is a good look on him because he's always to serious like his friends.

"Yeah this is the best place in the world." I said.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking why did you become a singer?" He asked.

"Well that's something personal so why did you become a bodyguard?" I ask in reply.

"That's un-necessary to know for you." He stated and was back to serious guy over here -. - Oh it was cool while it lasted now were walking around to find some CD's to buy I found some from my favorite artist and Idol groups he has a few too we were going to check out now so we can get home to listen to our music.

**Mamoru POV.**

Yuko and I are standing in the checkout line waiting to get out.

"It's like they have a three year old at the cash register." I said getting a little impatient.

"More like a thirteen year old buying every album in the store." Yuko said pointing to the head of the line where a teenage girl is buying like 50 albums.

"Wow she's obsessed with that group." I said then Yuko turned to face me and someone pushed me into her… and when we both realized what happened we went wide eyed we KISSED! Crap I hope they guys don't find out or I'm dead we bought our albums and went home in silence.

**? POV **

How dare he kiss her she belongs to me! No one else! That should be me down there not him! Himiko is going to murder her since she kissed one of the boys that belongs to Himiko

**Oh no all the couples have kissed and who are the mystery guys who are obsessed with the girls find out soon on Idols, Bodyguards and Love!**  
**~Peace ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Momoko POV.**

On the way back to the Estate I look out the window at the scenery. I can't believe we kissed, of course it was an accident, but I kinda liked it. Takahiko seems flustered and anxious about it, I heard they aren't supposed to fall in love with their charge. But I'm sure he doesn't think too much of it.

"So.. did you enjoy the picnic." He asks out of the blue. I nod.

"Hai. Did you?" I reply.

"Hai." He says softly as he brakes the car. He gets out and opens my door for me to let me out.

"Sorry for stealing your hat." I apologize. He shrugs.

"It's alright." He replies and walks me inside.

"How was the picnic?" Kali asks while looking up from her work to smile and greet us. Cain is standing beside her desk like an assistant should be and smiles gently.

"It was fun." I reply.

"That's good then. Takahiko, you can take her to her room please. The forensics team should be arriving soon." Cain says.

"Hai." Takahiko replies and we walk to my room.

**Takahiko POV**

I can't believe what happened. First the break-in and now this!? I better hope that Cain doesn't find out.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You're not the only one affected by the kiss." Momoko whispers. I look at her then at the ground.

"How are you affected then." I ask emotionless.

"Well. Being the leader of a famous idol band, if anyone saw like the paparazzi then it would become a huge scandal. And. Himeko, if she somehow finds out then she'll be on our tails." Momoko sighs.

"Oh.." I sigh and look out of the window. I don't like this predicament.

**Himeko POV.**

"So? How'd it go?" I ask.

"We found the girls like you said but they had bodyguards with them. We escaped before being caught luckily or we'd have been shot." Sakamoto; A boy with short, spiky brown hair and dull orange eyes; says. I start to steam.

"Anything else!?" I yell.

"We caught them individually. But when we did, they were kissing." Takaaki growls. I pick my flower vase up and throw it at the wall. How dare those girls steal the boys! I will make them pay!

"I can't believe this! This is the reason they were living together!" I scream.

"Um.. Himeko, what are you going to do?" Mitch says in a bored tone.

"Just watch! I'm going to destroy those pathetic puffs!" I say furiously.

"No! We get the girls and they won't be hurt!" Yoshino says. He has mid-neck ash blonde hair and bright grey eyes.

"I agree with him." Sasuke says. He has light blue hair and red-brown eyes.

"Fine then." I say and turn away from them.

**Now it's Yuuko's turn! Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Miyako POV**

About an hour ago all of us came home and a forensics team and a few cops arrived shortly after all of us are being a little too quiet.

"Um… is something wrong with you all your being too quiet." Kali asked us.

"We're fine." We reply to her and she turned her attention back to the forensic team to see if they have anything yet hmm… now that I think about that night those intruders sound a bit familiar..

"Miss Kali I'm sorry but whoever did this break in was very careful not to leave any trace other then smudged foot prints." One of the forensics men said.

"If you girl's don't mind me asking but is there anyone with a grudged against you that could do something like this?" a man that looked like the chief for the cops asked us and of course we don't know anyone who doesn't have a grudge towards at least one of us.

"Well there are many bands that don't like us and there also Himeko but the people who broke were all fan boys." Momoko said.

"Ok I see well we will do our best and call us if you can think of anything else that might help." The chief said and they all left.

**Takayuki's POV **

Damn they can't find who the intruders are but me and the boys all know it was Himeko who did I looked at them and they had the same look on their faces as me 'were going to get Himeko ourselves'.

"It's getting late I think you should get some sleep guys and well check with them again tomorrow." Kali said we look at Cain and he nodded to us to go.

"Before the boys go I have to talk with them." Cain said Kali looked at him then took the girls upstairs.

"You boys know something don't you?" he asked.

"Yes but were not confirmed on our suspicion quite yet." Takehiko said.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"There's a girl at the school who wears too much make-up named Himeko and she looked mad the other day when she was at the table where the girls were so we believe it was her." I said.

"Alright I want you boys to do a private investigation on it but only at night so go right now and don't tell the girls or Kali ok." He said and we nodded and left.

**Ok I can't think any more so sorry its kind of late but its SUMMER BREAK FOR ME SO I CAN UPDATE MORE AND FASTER!**  
**~Yuko ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kaoru POV**

Those voices were so, familiar. But I can't place them, not yet anyways.

"Hey, Kaoru? You awake?" Momoko says softly and walks into my room with Miyako. Both in pajamas.

"Yeah. What is it?" I say. Eren and Yuko walk in.

"Did you think the voices were familiar?" Miyako asks.

"Yeah. But, who could they belong to?" Yuko says.

"Let's think. We used to be friends with a lot more people before our debut. But we were especially close to Sakamoto, Takaaki, Mitch, Yoshino and Sasuke. That's who they sounded like." Eren says.

"They did, didn't they?" Momoko says. I shrug.

"So what if it was them, we left them a while ago anyway." I say and flop onto my bed.

"Wait. The boys aren't up here with us. What do you think's keeping them?" Yuko says.

"You're right. Maybe they went somewhere with Cain for some reason." Miyako suggests.

**Takeo POV**

"What brings five young men to the Shirogane residence at this hour?" A maid asks. From the way she looks, Himeko must be brutal. No, scratch that, abusive. I growl under my breath.

"We need to talk with Himeko-sama." Takehiko informs.

"Oh? Then follow me." The maid says and we follow her through distastefully pink, salmon and purple wallpapered halls to a set of double doors. "Himeko-sama, you have visitors."

"Send them in then!" A familiar, overly-feminine voice screeches. The maid opens the door and we walk into the most distasteful, ugly room I've ever imagined. And in the center, Himeko sitting in a too-short bright pink lacy dress with a translucent gold robe. She smiles in an attempt to be seductive. "Well, hello, there."

"Do you like the puffs?" I ask. Reverse psychology should work with this airhead.

"Why, I absolutely despise them." Himeko says. It's working.

"We don't like them either." Takayuki says. This is going to be easy. Too easy.

**Now it's Yuko's turn. Ciao~  
~Eva**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yuko POV**

I can't believe this there's a possibility my old best friend Sasuke tried to kidnap me

"I can't believe this." I said all of us are in Kaoru's room discussing the kidnapping and our old friendships with Sakamoto, Takaaki, Mitch, Yoshino and Sasuke.

"Us either we were all such good friends why would they do this?" Momoko asked.

"This has Himeko all over it." Eren said.

"Hey girls I'm going to bed now so if you need anything just call ok." Kali said when she came in.

"Ok were just going to talk for a bit longer then their getting out of my room." Kaoru said.

"Ok." Kali smiles and leaves.

"Aww Kaoru doesn't like us in her room so mean." Eren says and we all pout then laugh I'm glad we can do this even after something like that I mean yeah people will break in but only to steal clothes and get pictures the usual but never kidnap.

"Who else has a feeling that this isn't the end of the kidnapping huh?" Miyako said.

"All of us and I don't think the boys disappearing right after we said something about Himeko is right I think they went there." Momoko said.

**Mamoru's POV **

"Then why do you work for them then?" she asked trying to look sexy I swear I want to throw up from this.

"Because it's our job." I say and I pull out my phone behind my back and dial the cops without her seeing.

"Yes well why you don't work for me then." She says.

"Hmm… sounds temping but the kidnapping means were on a thin line so we can't." Eiji says.

"Well I can get rid of them for you just one call." She tells us bingo that's what we were waiting for I just hope the cops got that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Eren POV**

I can't believe I fought Yoshino.. All because of Himeko's selfishness.. It's not right.

"I hope the boys are all right." Miyako says. The rest of us nod.

"Himeko's got such a temper, the worst that could happen is her acting like a two-year old." Kaoru says.

"True. We should go and help them out though." Momoko says.

"Yeah.. Let's get dressed and hurry." I say and we all rush to our rooms to change into dark clothing. I hope nothing happens.

**Eiji POV**

I stifle a snicker when I notice a smirk on Mamoru's face. He must have only recorded the last minute of our conversation. I've been recording it since we stepped into Himeko's mansion and sending it to HQ. It's been a long time since anyone has spoken.

"So? You want me to?" She asks, trying to pose seductively. I can't wait to put her in those drab prison clothes, she's a nightmare.

"Alright. Sure." Takehiro says. She gets out a phone and dials a number, hopefully HQ is monitoring the conversation.

"Sakamoto? Yeah, you can do it now." She says and closes the phone. "You ready to work for me?"

"Yes." Takeo says.

"Himeko, that's enough of your games!" Voices declare.

"Girls?" The guys and I gasp.

"Yes. It's us.." Momoko says as they walk into the room, each with determined looks on their faces.

**Yuko's turn! Please review and Ciao!  
~Eva**


	21. Chapter 21

**Momoko POV**

"Why are you girls here?" Takehiro asked, all the guys look mad.

"We figured out who broke in and who planned it." Yuko said glaring at Himeko who tried to match it but failed miserably. We keep explaining this to the boys and I think while we were distracted telling the boys how we figured it out Himeko called them (Sakamoto, Takaaki, Mitch, Sasuke, and Yoshino) because they came in.

"Girls get back!" the boys shout to us.

"HEY WERE NOT DAMSELS IN DESTRES YOU KNOW!" Kaoru, Eren, and Yuko yelled to them.

"Cain and Kali will have our heads AND our jobs if you fight and get hurt though that's why you should have stayed home." Eiji said looking at all of us, mostly Eren.

"Well we know how to take care of ourselves too. And we know who we're dealing with." Eren replied fiercely, her eyes changing to a wildfire color.

"Looks like you finally came back to us, girls." Sasuke said seductively, or attempted a seductive voice.

"Haha, Sasuke, very funny. You know you'll be put in Juvenile Detention for this." Yuko said.

"We will handle this." Mamoru growled and the boys pull us behind them. I cross my arms and stare angrily at Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto, I wouldn't be surprised if you set up a prank. 'Cause then Takehiro-kun wouldn't be happy to know that you're the worst prankster." I tease Sakamoto who smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakamoto dismissed and walked closer to us with the others.

"Leave the girls alone!" Takeo yelled and all at once our bodyguards had Sakamoto, Takaaki, Mitch, Yoshino and Sasuke at their feet, twitching.

"I thought you didn't like them!" Himeko whined and stomped angrily.

"We got a tip off that you get jealous easily." Takehiro said as a police squad entered the room and had her in cuffs in seconds.

**Takehiro POV**

"Please, just have the boys put in a therapy class. They were manipulated by Himeko." Miyako pleaded.

"I agree with Miyako." Kaoru said. Momoko gives me pleading eyes but the guys and I grab their hands and drag them out of the mansion and out of the confusion.

"We will talk at the estate." I said.

"How did you get here anyway?" Eiji asked.

"Eren has more connections than you think." Yuko replied as a small black car pulled up.

"You ready to go?" The driver asked.

"We're going home in another car. But here's the payment." Eren said and hands him a fairly good sized wallet. He saluted her and drove off.

"Well we better get going." Mamoru said and we lead them over to a limo waiting for us. Why the girls seem concerned, we don't know, but they're going to explain to us why they left the estate.

**I took over the chapter for Yuko because she's been busy. So please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Miyako POV**

"Okay, explain why you left and why you're so concerned about them." Takehiro orders.

"They used to be our best friends before our debut, okay? When we found out about the rule, they ran off and left us. They were simply being manipulated by Himeko into doing what they did." Momoko says.

"Then why was Himeko after you anyway?" Takayuki asks.

"She was jealous of us being able to be with you at all times, she wants to have you under her control as pets, primarily." I reply.

"She has always been spoiled beyond belief by her father and acts like a two-year old half the time. She tries to own the school but she's frustrated because we are the most popular." Eren comments.

"That's the first time you've really said anything like that." Kaoru says. Eren shrugs and dismisses it.

"Yes. But Eren's right, Himeko's just bad news." Yuuko sighs.

"That is believable. We've heard both stories, and Himeko really tried to seduce us." Butch says.

"But all she did was make herself look like an idiot. I'll be glad to see her in the prison clothes." Mamoru adds carelessly and we all chuckle.

**Takayuki POV**

I'm glad that this is over and everyone is smiling again, especially Miyako.

"Girls, why did you run off like that!" Kali nearly yells and storms up worriedly. "We are going to talk about this."

"Hai, Kali." The girls whisper in reply. The boys and I exchange looks as the girls are taken away and Cain walks up to us.

"Good job on finding the suspects." He compliments with a nod.

"Arigato, Cain." Mamoru says.

"Why do you seem so worried about the girls right now as they're with Kali?" He asks.

"She seems a little bit harsh at the moment." Eiji replies.

"They're fine, they've gotten plenty of scolding for running off and such things like that. Before you arrived, they used to get into some type of trouble all the time, not always as a group though." Cain explains with a chuckle.

"Cain?" Takehiro says.

"Hai, Takehiro-kun?" Cain acknowledges.

"How did you and Kali get to start dating even with the rule?" Takehiro asks. Cain crosses his arms.

"The only way around the rule is to make sure that both agencies agree on the individuals who want to be able to have the rule removed from themselves. The girls' agency is one of the top three in the world and is very, very cautious over these matters. Our agency, is also very cautious and hardly allows them inside or with other agencies." Cain replies. Again, the boys and I glance at eachother. "Why do you ask that anyway, Takehiro?"

**I made a mistake last chapter with the names. But here's the next one so please review!  
~Eve**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kaoru's POV**

"How many times have I told you girls not to go out after curfew?!" Kali scolded us.

"Counting today I would say around 50 or so." I said and everyone sweat drops at me. "What?"

"You know that was a rhetorical question and a scold not a real question." Eren says.

"Anyways girls tomorrow your parents and siblings are coming tomorrow." Kali said and all of us were in complete shock because see them much 3…2…1…

"NO WAY!" we all shouted.

"Yep I called them and they all wanted to see who you girls finally allowed to guard you." She said I can't wait to see Dai and Shou "But…" Why does there always have to be a but "I'm telling them you snuck out again." Kali said.

"Do you have to?" We all question.

"Yes now go to bed girls." She said "and this time I mean it go to bed!" I groaned knowing I won't be able to sleep knowing I get to see my brothers tomorrow.

**Takeo's POV during the girls chat with Kali **

"Well I just wanted to know." Takehiko says.

'NO WAY!' we hear the girls shouting.

"Don't worry boys Kali just told them their families are coming tomorrow." Cain said sensing our worry.

"Wait their families?" We asked.

"Yeah Momoko's Parents and baby sister, Miyako's grandmother, Kaoru's Parents and brothers, Yuko's Parents and brothers and Eren's little brother." Cain said and showing us pictures of them and their families and the girls look about a year younger. "Anyways you boys should get to bed."

"Ok Cain." We said and went up stairs to our rooms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Eren POV**

"I'm so excited!" Miyako squeals while going through her closet to find something to wear. Momoko giggles.

"Why don't you help the rest of us find what to wear then, Miyako-chan?" Momoko suggests.

"NO! I'm fine with my wardrobe!" Yuko and Kaoru groan but Miyako already has her determined smile.

"Of course I'd love to! Come on!" She cheers and drags us into her closet.

"I'm fine with anything as long as it doesn't have a mini-skirt." I whisper to Miyako. She nods and in no time she has outfits picked out for us and we go to get changed. I am wearing a black v-necked t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it, black skinny jeans, black high-top converse, and black fingerless gloves.

I fix my hair into a braid with a black ribbon and start walking to the dining room with Eiji who's wearing a white suit jacket, black dress shirt, black slacks and white converse with a yin and yang bracelet. I guess the guys are dressing to impress our families.

"At least it isn't a skirt." Kaoru sighs as I walk into the dining room. She's sporting a lime green tank top with a yellow hoodie over it, dark green shorts with buttercups on the sides, and black Jordans with her wrist bands. Takeo is wearing a dark green polo, black jeans, and black sneakers with a green diamond bracelet.

"You look cute!" Momoko says while skipping into the room. She's wearing a hot pink t-shirt with cherries on it, short jean skirt, pink leggings and brown Uggs. Takehiro walks in after her wearing a fire red dress shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes with a red triangle bracelet.

"Where's Yuko and Mamoru?" I ask while taking a sip of lemon tea.

"Right here!" Yuko yells and appears beside me. She's wearing a white tank-top, black skinny jeans, white converse boots and a chain necklace with charms on it. Mamoru is outfitted in a dark grey shirt, white slacks, black loafers and a simple gold chain bracelet.

"They're going to be here soon, we better eat." Miyako says and sits down with Takayuki. She's wearing an all blue knee-length dress with a white mini-jacket and white sandal wedges while Takayuki is wearing a dark blue polo, white jeans, dark blue sneakers and a bracelet with an x.

"You are all dressed well." Cain compliments with a smile.

"Now remember, we have to tell them what you were up to last night, girls." Kali reminds us. The girls and I cringe at her tone and nod. Before anyone can say anything else Lara walks in.

"They're here." Lara announces loudly from the door.

"YES!" The girls and I cheer and run out of the room, down the hall and out to the front of the mansion where we can see our families getting out of their cars.

**Eiji POV**

"They're fast." Takayuki murmurs as we get out of the mansion. The girls are talking to and hugging different people, but it's obvious who; Momoko is talking to a couple and a smaller girl with peach-colored hair and orange eyes, Miyako to an older lady who has a streak of gold in her grey hair, Kaoru to a woman with green hair in a bun, a man with a colorful mask, and two guys with brown hair and green eyes,, Eren to a young boy with bright golden hair and neon blue eyes, and Yuko to a couple and a boy with midnight black hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh boy, you're in for quite a family, Takeo." Mamoru says.

"No teasing, we're supposed to impress their families." Takehiro snaps.

"Right." I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

**Long chapter..! Now it's Yuko's turn!**

**~Eva**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yuko POV **

"Hibiki am I going to get a hug or not?" I questioned my baby brother.

"Fine." He said and hugged me.

"So where are my older brothers?" I ask.

"Well they said they'll be here later." My moms said as we walked back inside and say hi to each other's families.

"Ok girls you the boys and your siblings go in the other room so we can talk." Kali said and we all walk to the other room.

"Oh boy we're in for it now." Kaoru complains

"What did you do now?" Dai her older brother asks.

"We snuck out again." Miyako says.

"So who's who?" Kuriko asked.

"Ok boys these are our siblings Kuriko is mine, Shou is Kaoru's little brother while Dai is her older brother, Sato is Eren's little brother and Hibiki is Yuko's." Momoko said then we hear some motorcycles outside.

"And that would be my older brothers being idiots." I say and we look outside to see them on their bikes and we wait a second before they come and all put an arm on my shoulder or head "Well you're just in time to meet our bodyguards." I tell them "And these three behind me boys are my older brothers Akio, Haruo, and Botan." I say.

**Mamoru's POV**

After they finished introducing their siblings Takehiro introduced us to them.

"I'm Takehiko and I guard Momoko, That's Takayuki and he guards Miyako, Takeo guards Kaoru, Eiji guards Eren and Mamoru guards Yuko." He says.

"I never thought I would see the day Kaoru would let someone guard her huh Shou?" I believe Dai asked the boy named Shou.

"Yep and I think we should test to see if he's strong enough don't you think Dai." Shou asked him.

"Oh brother not again." We hear Kaoru mumble.

"I'm in for it if you guys think you can beat me." Takeo said with a smirk.

"I think dad should see this." They said and left the room and brought all their parents who looked a bit mad "Hey dad were going to see if Takeo here is worthy of guarding Kaoru." The first one up was Shou and he put up a good fight for a 13 year old then it was Dai's turn, he almost beat Takeo but again he won.

"Guess you can protect our sister." Dai said.

"Was that really necessary for them to fight each other?" Takehiko asked.

"For them yes." Cain said.

**Ok that's it ~Yuko ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Momoko POV**

"Momoko-nee?" Kuriko whispers.

"Yes?" I say and hug her again.

"Can we go get some sweets?!" She asks with hearts in her eyes.

"Sure!" I reply and tousle her hair.

"No, we need to talk." Mom says. I shiver.

"Mom, we needed to sneak out or our bodyguards would have been in trouble!" I yell then clasp my hands over my mouth. Oh great..

"Momoko, we talked about this. Go talk to your parents first." Kali warns. I hang my head and follow my parents out of the room, I stay that way as they scold me.

"You have security for a reason, Momoko. It is not safe to go out on your own." Mom says.

"Bodyguards are supposed to protect their person by any means necessary. You're making it harder for Takehiko to do his job." Dad comments gravely.

"I know, I know. But I'm not a kid anymore." I reply.

"Don't do it again or we'll have Cain chain you to your guard." Mom sighs and we walk back inside.

**Takehiko POV**

"I'm sorry, Obaachan!" Miyako says while bowing repeatedly. The boys and I have been watching the scenes, Momoko and her parents went to talk in private, so did Kaoru and her family. Yuko and Miyako stayed here to talk, but Eren is watching in silence while holding Sato.

"Why aren't you getting scolded?" Eiji asks her.

"Our parents are gone. Our guardians are busy. So Kali and Cain deal with me." Eren replies.

"I'm not a kid, guys. Himeko would've done something to them against their will if we hadn't gotten there in time, not to mention they would have destroyed our old bf's." Yuko growls loud enough for us to hear.

"Sis, calm down." Hibiki says as Momoko walks back in.

**Now it's Yuko's turn!  
~Eva**


	27. Chapter 27

**Miyako POV**

"I promise I won't do again, Obaachan!" I squeaked while bowing. When she's upset, it gets kinda scary.

"This is the last time I will hear about you sneaking out, you are old enough to know how to behave like a proper young woman. Understand?" She said.

"Hai, Obaachan!" I promised and bowed deeply once more.

"If you girls have learned your lessons, which I'm sure you have. We may go on a picnic." Kali spoke up.

"Hai, Kali-sama!" The girls and I chorused.

"Alright, let's go get what we need then." Cain dismissed the former subject of attention and I followed my Obaachan, Momoko and her Family, and Kali to the kitchen to pack the food and other wares with bodyguards in tow. The others stayed back to procure games and etc. This is going to be so much fun!

**Takayuki POV **

"Right here is a good spot." Momoko said happily as we approached a large oak tree with a very large trunk and branches that shaded a good portion of land.

"Nice eyes, Momoko." Her father complimented, earning a smile from her. I looked over at Miyako who is helping her Obaachan walk and smiled to myself.

"Takayuki." Takahiko called for me and I hurried over to him and the others who were setting up the blankets to help.

"The girls really are lucky to have families like theirs." Eiji sighed loud enough for us only to hear.

"Yeah." I agreed completely as I smoothed out the blue quilt.

"Hey, who wants to play soccer!?" Dai asked, dribbling the ball.

"We do!" Kaoru, Shou, Tokio, Yuko and her brothers cheered.

"Hey, Takeo, why don't you prove yourself at soccer?" Dai said. I watched Takeo hide his glower.

"Or why don't all the bodyguards join?" Shou suggested. Eiji and I sweat dropped.

"No thank you." Eiji and I spoke up.

"We'll play." Takahiko counted himself, Mamoru and Takeo in.

"Ne Ne, Onee-sama? Can I go play too?" Sato asked Eren.

"Alright, but be careful." Eren replied, mussing his hair. He grinned widely and ran off to join the group. I wonder, back at the mansion, why did Takahiko ask Cain about dating?

**I took this chapter over so Yuko could do Kaoru's POV. Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	28. Chapter 28

**Kaoru's POV **

We started picking our teams with Yuko and I as the captains.

"I pick … Haruo." Yuko said and he walked behind his little sister.

"Then I choose Dai." I said and Dai did the same with me .

"Hibiki." She said and her followed Haruo.

"Shou." Did the same.

"Botan." He walked next to Yuko.

"Sato." He came over to me.

"Akio." He walked by his siblings.

"Takayuki." He walked behind me.

"Mamoru." He went with Yuko and her brothers.

"Takeo." And he followed us.

"Ok don't underestimate any one ok guys?" I said now this is just sad Yuko and I are the only girls here.

"Right." they all said. We ran though the game plan and set up two goals when we were about to start and all our families watched us.

**Takeo's POV **  
**10 minutes later **

For girls, Kaoru and Yuko are very good at this game. So far its 6-5 with us in the lead; Kaoru has the ball heading for the other teams goal with Hibiki protecting it and the others on his team trying to get the ball back, which isn't working.

"Come on Kaoru!" Her brother Dai yelled. You could hear the others from the sidelines cheering for who they want to win.

"Hibiki stop the ball!" All his teammates yelled, as they did Kaoru kicked it and he missed it so we won the game.

"YEAH!" My team and I cheered we took down our goals and we walked back over to the others all covered in sweat and sat down.

**Ok that's all I got for now!**  
**~Yuko**


	29. Chapter 29

**Eren POV**

"You guys were great out there!" Momoko and Miyako cheered while clapping for the people who had finished playing soccer. I clapped too and brought Sato onto my lap.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt, but good job, itouto." I said and he grinned widely.

"Arigato, nee-sama!" He giggled and hugged me tightly.

"I think it's time to eat, what do you think, Momoko?" Mrs. Akatsutsumi asked.

"Yay! Time for sweets!" Momoko replied and hearts filled her eyes as we opened up the baskets and took out the lunches and desserts.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said and started eating. I moved over to one of the far corners with Sato and Eiji, away from most of the chaos caused by Momoko, Kuriko and a others.

"Is it always like this?" Eiji asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, although our families can be strict, it's always a lot of fun to be with everyone." I replied and took a bite of my roast beef sandwich.

"So you're her bodyguard, right?" Sato spoke up, studying Eiji. He hasn't taken much interest until now.

"Yes. I'm Eiji Okinawa." Eiji confirmed.

**Eiji POV**

As Sato looked at me I noticed the others in the same situation, still being studied for approval. I'm beginning to understand why the parents were so upset about the girls sneaking out, and why Takehiro asked Cain that question about dating.

"I approve, but you better keep her safe or I'll have to punish you." Sato declared.

"Sato, really?" Eren snapped.

"It's fine, Eren-chan. I'd deserve it." I assured.

"Hey give it back onegai!" Takehiro shrieked and we looked over to see Kuriko and Hibiki with his hat, running around. Everyone was laughing.

"Poor Takehiro." I laughed and watched as Momoko ran after her little sister as well. This picnic is going better than expected.

**Now it's Yuko's turn! Please review, Sayonara!  
~Eva**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yuko POV **

My brothers and I laughed as we watched Hibiki and Kuriko played keep away with Takehiko's hat having Momoko and Takehiko chase them around.

"Should we help?" Botan asked we all thought for a minute.

"No I think they can get them." Haruo said.

"You mean like the time Hibiki and I stole your-"I stopped mid sentence sensing his dark aura "Uh never mind!" I said.

"You can't catch us!" Hibiki yelled waving Takehiko's hat around when they went after him again, he threw it to Kuriko and the cycle kept going on and on until Takehiko caught his hat and they all came and sat down again.

"Takehiko you have our permission to get Hibiki!" We told him,

"Oh thanks guys I feel so loved!" Hibiki said sarcastically we laughed when we started to notice the sky turn gray.

"Alright let's pack up and head home." Kali said and we put everything in the car,

**Mamoru's POV**

When we got back to the mansion Cain told all of us to hang out while the adults went to chat. We all went into the main living room.

"What do you guys want to play?" Kaoru asked while looking at everyone.

"Truth or dare?" Dai asked.

"Why not." We all replied and sat on the floor or chairs.

"Who's going first?" Miyako asked.

"I will." Takayuki said looking at all of us and stopped at Hibiki "Hibiki truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hibiki shouted.

"Ok I dare you to be made over by the girls into a girl." Takayuki said while the girls were trying to drag Hibiki upstairs.

"None of you guys are gonna help me!" He shouted.

"No." Takahiro said.

"Sorry bro a dare is a dare." His brothers said after about ten minutes of shouting, things being thrown, and a few threats here and there the girls came down.

"Presenting the new Hibiki!" Miyako said giggling and Kaoru pushed him or her down Hibiki was in a blue frilly dress, black flats, and Make-up.

"I always wanted a little sister." Yuko said and everyone got a picture of him before he changed back.

**Hey guys sorry this took a long time hope you liked!**  
**~ Yuko**


End file.
